Persona 4: Dancing All Night
Persona 4: Dancing All Night is a for the PlayStation Vita developed by Atlus and . It features remixes of the soundtrack and dancing characters from Persona 4. The opening theme of the game is "Dance!". Some of the contributing remixing artists include , , , and . Plot The story takes place half a year after the Inaba serial murder case was solved, the epilogue of Golden, and months after Rise Kujikawa's return to the world of entertainment. As rumors begin spreading that "at midnight, if you see a strange video playing on a certain site, you are transported to the 'other side' and will never wake up again," the members of the idol group Kanamin Kitchen, which includes Rise's underclassman, Kanami Mashita, are disappearing. While the Investigation Team are conducting their own investigations, Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima come in order to see the "Love Meets Bonds" Festival event at which the protagonist and his friends were supposed to appear. Upon realizing that the protagonist has gone missing, the two of them begin searching for him and thus end up meeting Kanami, who is in distress due to the disappearance of her idol group´s members and decide to aid her in the investigations regarding the whereabouts of her group members. While the Investigation Team is forced to continue dancing on the Midnight Stage, Kanami, Dojima, and Nanako form a team in the real world in order to solve the mystery on their own. Just to what solution will each of the teams come in the end? In addition to the mystery, four members of Kanamin Kitchen must be rescued as well. Gameplay In the game, players engage in a "dance battle" with the Shadows in the mysterious world of the "Mayonaka Stage." There will be four difficulties -- Easy, Normal, Hard, and an unlockable All Night. In story mode, it will be possible to make things even easier. Clearing a song will cause the Investigation Team's Personas to appear and clear away the Shadows. Modifiers also exist to make the game easier or harder, and affect your final score and Persona $ reward accordingly. All characters in the game have multiple costumes, which can be purchased with currency earned for clearing songs. Additional DLC costumes, tracks, accessories, characters and song backgrounds are planned. In Free Dance mode, the player can pick any character and their costumes, but not the song, as each track is tied to a specific character. Support characters, who provide unique choreographies for the main character, can also be chosen. There are also a number of songs which are exclusive to Free Dance mode, including all the DLC tracks. Later it was revealed in Persona Stalker Club Episode 16, not only can the characters customizable with DENON headphones, but the characters can be customized with "Shadow" eyes to make the characters appear as their "Shadow Selves". DLC wigs and colored contacts can also be purchased for the characters. Characters * Yu Narukami * Rise Kujikawa * Kanami Mashita * Yosuke Hanamura * Kanji Tatsumi * Chie Satonaka * Naoto Shirogane * Yukiko Amagi * Teddie / Human Teddie * Nanako Dojima * Margaret (Free Dance Only) Additional Character Dates * Marie (DLC Character/Free Dance Only): July 30, 2015 * Tohru Adachi (DLC Character/Free Dance Only): August 6, 2015 * Hatsune Miku (DLC Character/Free Dance Only): August 27, 2015 Tracklist * “Specialist” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Yu Narukami * “Time To Make History” Featuring Yu Narukami * “Your Affection” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Yosuke Hanamura * “Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Yukiko Amagi * “Pursuing My True Self” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) Featuring Chie Satonaka * “Backside of the TV” (Lotus Juice Remix) Featuring Yosuke Hanamura * “Snowflakes” (Narasaki Remix) Featuring Yukiko Amagi * “Signs of Love” (TK Remix) Featuring Yu Narukami * “Best Friends” Featuring Kanji Tatsumi * “Like a Dream Come True” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Teddie * “Signs of Love” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Naoto Shirogane * “Time To Make History” (Akira Yamaoka Remix) Featuring Kanji Tatsumi * “Heaven” (Norihiko Hibino Remix) Featuring Naoto Shirogane * “Now I Know” (Yu Miyake Remix) Featuring Rise Kujikawa * “Shadow World” Featuring Kanami Mashita * “Junes Theme” (Vocal Version) Featuring Nanako Dojima * “Shadow World” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) Featuring Nanako Dojima * “Best Friends” (Banvox Remix) Featuring Chie Satonaka * “Pursuing My True Self” (Shinichi Osawa Remix) Featuring Teddie * “Maze of Life” Featuring Yu Narukami * “Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (Towa Tei Remix) Featuring Nanako Dojima * “Your Affection” (Daisuke Asakura Remix) Featuring Kanami Mashita * “Dance!” Featuring Yu Narukami * “Pursuing My True Self” Featuring Rise Kujikawa * “Reach Out To The Truth” (Dancing on Persona Stage) Featuring everyone expect Nanako Dojima * “Electronica In Velvet Room” Featuring Margaret * “Never More” (DLC) P4G Credits version * “Shadow World” (DLC) (De De Mouse Shadow Swing Remix) * “Reach Out To The Truth” (DLC) Music Live 2013 version DLC Songs * “Break Out Of...” Featuring by Marie * "Fog" (ATLUS Konishi Remix) Featuring Tohru Adachi * “True Story” (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) Featuring Rise Kujikawa * "Heaven" (ATOLS Remix) Performed and Featuring Hatsune Miku Downloadable Content Japan Released Date Outfits June 25,2015 * General Teddie costume (Free (DLC) * P-color Selection Set (Paid (DLC) * Gekkoukan High uniforms. (Crazy Value Pack) (Paid DLC) * P4G Summer Vacation Outfits. Based on the outfits from the Golden Epilogue (Crazy Value Pack) (Paid DLC) July 2, 2015 * P4G Midwinter Yasogami High School Uniform set (Free DLC) * Cross-dressing + Kanji Seaweed set (Paid DLC) July 9, 2015 * P4G Midwinter Plain Clothes set (Free DLC) * Women’s Swimsuit Set (Paid DLC) July 16, 2015 * P4G Ski set (Free DLC) * Nanako Costume set (Paid DLC) * Original Stage Costumes set (Paid DLC) * Naoto Female High School Uniform set (Paid DLC) July 23, 2015 * Phoenix Ranger Featherman Costumes (Paid DLC) August 12, 2015 *P-Color Selection 2 (Free DLC until August 19) September 24, 2015 * Lawson Original Costume (DLC) Songs *Never More Golden Version (Crazy Value Pack) June 25, 2015 * “Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE shadow swing mix) (Free DLC) * “Reach Out To The Truth (PERSONA MUSIC FES 2013)” (Free DLC) * “Never More.” (Paid DLC) July 2, 2015 * “Persona 4 the Animation set A” (Paid DLC) July 9, 2015 * “Persona 4 the Animation set B.” (Paid DLC) July 16, 2015 * P4G anime set (Paid DLC) July 23, 2015 * "True Story (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)" July 30, 2015 * “Break Out Of...” August 6, 2015 * "Fog" (ATLUS Konishi Remix) August 27, 2015 * "Heaven" (ATOLS Remix) Accessories * “Glasses set.” (Paid DLC) - July 2, 2015 * "Colored contacts set." (Paid DLC) - July 9, 2015 * “Featherman mask set.” (Free DLC) - July 16, 2015 * "Colored wigs set." (Paid DLC) - July 23, 2015 English Released Date September 29,2015 Track * “True Story” (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) * “Shadow World” (DLC) (De De Mouse Shadow Swing Remix) * “Reach Out To The Truth” (DLC) Music Live 2013 version * “Never More” (DLC) P4G Credits version Costumes * Original Costumes Set A, B, and C * Naoto's Girl Uniform Set * Girl's Swimsuit Set * General Teddie Set * Persona Classic Set * Gekkoukan High School Set * P4G Summer Vacation Set * Lawson Set October 6, 2015 Track * “Break Out Of...” Featuring by Marie * "P4 Animation Set A" Costumes * P4G Midwinter Clothes Set * Crossdressing Pageant + Seaweed Set Accessories * Stylish Glasses Set October 13, 2015 Tracks * "Fog" (ATLUS Konishi Remix) Featuring Tohru Adachi * "P4 Animation Set B" Costumes * Persona Classic Set 2 Accessories * Colored Contacts Set October 20, 2015 Track * "P4G Animation Set" Costumes * Nanako Costume Set * P4G Ski Set Accessories * Feather Mask Set October 27, 2015 Costumes * Featherman Set Etc. * Vid "Tripshots: Sign of Love (TK Love)" * Vid "Masataka P: SNOWFLAKES (NARASAKI Remix)" * Vid "Saine: Backside of the TV (Lotus Juice Remix)" * Vid "Gyudon: Shadow World (shadow swing world)" * Vid "Wakamura P: Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix) * Vid "Tsuyoshi Yamaya:Heartbreak, Heartbreak (TOWA TEI Remix) * Vid "edu.: Pursuing My True Self (Shinichi Osawa Remix) * Vid "TOHRU_MITSUHASHI; Best Friends (Banvox Remix) * Vid "Ilcheesell: Shadow World (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) * Vid "Mie no Hito: NOW I KNOW (Yuu Miyake Remix) * Vid "yama_ko: Heaven (Norihiko Hibino Remix) * Vid "Hoshima: Time to Make History (AKIRA YAMAOKA Remix) Gallery Trivia * This is the first rhythm game in the Persona series. * The Investigation Team's costumes almost all come from Persona 4 Golden; the only Golden costumes missing are Teddie's epilogue costume, all of Human Teddie's costumes except casual and drag, Festival Jubei (for Naoto), Yukata, Cheer Squad set (for everyone but Chie and Yukiko), Agent outfit, and Bath Towels (for males). ** Rise's High-Cut Armor and Christmas costumes appear to be very different from the ones shown in one of Persona 4 The Golden Animation's costume themes. External Links *Official North American website *Official Japanese website Persona 4.5 !